Integrated circuits and processors typically operate with a specific expected supply voltage. Maintaining a steady voltage supply assists with assuring that higher operating frequencies of various logic circuits in the integrated circuit and/or processor operates correctly with proper timing margins. However, if a lower voltage supply than required is encountered, this may cause timing failures, which can be catastrophic to the operation of the integrated circuit and/or processor.
The power requirements of a processor can vary drastically. For example, as part of its operation, code and logic may cause occasional spikes in processing activity, which may result in a sudden increase in power needed by the processor (e.g., current drawn). These significant and sudden changes in drawn power may cause significant droops (and overshoots) in the supplied voltage, even though the power supply is providing the rated voltage needed for the processor to operate at the desired frequency. It is desirous to mitigate any effects of these voltage droops